Don't F with my Hair!
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: It's Powerpuff Girls vs Powerpunk Girls, but the punks seem to like pulling on Bubbles's hair a lot. How far will they go to make Bubbles mad? One shot story.


Disclaimor-I do not own Powerpuff Girls, Powerpunk Girls, nor Rowdyruff Boys, they belong to Craig McCracken

The Rowdyruff Boys watched the Powerpuffs and the Powerpunks fighting each other. It was entertaining to see the girls fight one-another, it was more fun than the boys fighting either one. Blossom was fighting Berserk, by throwing a punch at her, but Berserk caught Blossom's punch and strikes at her, sending Blossom flying down on the ground. Buttercup was fighting Brute trying to kick her, but Buttercup' s kick was caught and Brute swung her around and threw her at Blossom, crashing into the concrete. Bubbles was doing no better against Brat, as Brat was pulling on one of Bubbles's pigtails.

"HA, HA!" Brat teased, pulling Bubbles's pigtails.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop, my Hair!" Bubbles pleaded, till Brat pulled her pigtails harder and struck at Bubbles on her back hard, sending her crashing into her sisters. The Rowdyruff watched in awe seeing the punks take down the puffs.

"That was an awesome take down!" Butch replied stoked about it.

"Hehehe, he'll yeah!" Boomer and Brick cheered excitedly.

"That was good, Punks," Berserk said to her sisters.

"Yeah, it was fun," Brat said snootily, "even pulling on that crybaby' s hair!" Sticks her tongue out at her counter part.

"We should just finish them off, let's go after each others' counterparts for a while," Brute concurred annoyingly.

"Hey that sounds good, girl's," Berserk said, "but we go after Bubbles mostly, because of her 'precious hair'!" Berserk chortle along with her sisters.

"What are they up to?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know," Buttercup replied dullfully.

The Punks flew right to each others' counterparts. Brat flew right at Blossom by striking at her with a punch, but Blossom blocked her punch and throws Brat away, but Brat stopped herself. She gets ready to do a sonic scream, as Blossom was ready to do her ice breath. Brat' s sonic scream kept Blossom's ice breath from hitting her, but Blossom's ice breath was getting bigger, but Blossom was almost out of breath. Blossom stopped her ice breath and Brat' s sonic scream hits Blossom, making Blossom covering her ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She continued to cover her ears, as Brat flies right behind her and kicked Blossom on her backside, sending Blossom right into the road as it breaks into rubble.

"Blossom!" Buttercup called out to her, "Are you all right?"

"I would worry yourself if I were you," Buttercup turned to see Berserk behind her, as Berserk laughs evily. Buttercup flew right to Berserk as they held arms trying to make Berserk lose her grip, "Give up, Tomboy!" Berserk commanded.

Buttercup snorted, "Yeah right!" Buttercup held onto Berserk' s arms and spins her around. They were spinning really fast, till Berserk reversed the rotation and spins Buttercup around faster. Berserk let's go of Buttercup' s arms and semester to a car and smashes into the vehicle.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed, getting mad at the punks for treating her sisters that way. She was about to stop Berserk, but Brute stopped her by pulling on one of Bubbles's pigtails, like Brat did, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, not my Hair again, stop!" Bubbles pleaded.

"HA, HA, HA, YOU CRYBABY!" Brute retorted, pulling on Bubbles's the pigtails harder, swinging her around, sending Bubbles flying right at Blossom's direction right at her. Brute was even stronger than Buttercup. Buttercup got up from the crashed car and flew right at her sisters.

"You guys ok?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom and Bubbles each rubbed their heads, "Yeah, I think so," Blossom replied.

Bubbles groaned, "Why are they pulling on my hair? It's getting to be annoying!" Bubbles snapped.

The powerpunks were not finished yet. They switched counterparts again. This time, Brute went right after Blossom, putting Blossom into a headlock, making it impossible for Blossom to escape.

"I've got you now, Pinky," Brute chuckled, squeezing her tighter.

Blossom struggled to get free, but Brute' s hold on her was too strong.

"I'm coming Blossom," Buttercup replied flying to rescue her sister, but from up above, Brat comes in and lands on Buttercup' s back smashing her to the all ready destroyed concrete road.

Buttercup struggled to get Brat off her back, but Brat wouldn't let her, even for all her efforts. "I'M COMING BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed out again, flying straight to her, but as always, Bubbles gets her hair pulled by the leader of Punk girl's: Berserk! "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, stop!" Bubbles pleaded again, but Berserk wouldn't let go of her hair.

"As, is wittle Bubbles gonna cwy? That's too bad...What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Berserk teases her, tugging on her hair harder.

Bubbles's anger rose to a point where she is about to lose herself, "That's it! You three have pulled on my hair...FOR THE LAST TIME!" Bubbles screamed really loud for everyone to hear, even the Rowdyruffs for watching the whole fight. Tiny blue streaks shot everywhere as Bubbles unleashes her fury, flying directly at Berserk striking right at her. Bubbles punches Berserk in the face without Berserk seeing it. Bubbles strikes at her again, sending Berserk down right into the concrete.

Bubbles saw Blossom being choked by Brute. Bubbles flew right at Brute and uppercut Brute, freeing Blossom from Brute' s grip.

"Thanks Bubbles," Blossom cheered, seeing Bubbles take out Brute easily. Bubbles flew right to Brat next, by doing what Brat did to Bubbles earlier; by pulling her hair and pulling Brat off of Buttercup.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwww, I almost had her Bubbles!" Buttercup replied annoyingly to her, but Bubbles didn't hear her sister.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, my hair, stop!" Brat pleaded.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwww, what's the matter Brat, I thought you like pulling hair?"

Brat scoffed, "Yeah, not mine!"

Bubbles pulled harder on Brat's hair harder, "So you like pulling on peoples' hair do you? I'LL SHOW YOU PULLING HAIR!" Bubbles swings Brat by her hair, spinning her around, and throws Brat right at her sisters as they crash into an old building. Bubbles flies into the sky and targets the Punks. Bubbles shoots her lazer vision directly at the punks. The Rowdyruffs were awe-strucked at how badly Bubbles beaten the Powerpunks, it even made Blossom and Buttercup flabbergasted to say anything.

She did it. She did it all by herself, as the Powerpunks lie unconsciously on the ground, defeated and beaten. It looked like Bubbles was going to blow her top, but she went from being pissed off, to happy. Bubbles was back to her sweet, old self again.

Bubbles flies to her sisters as they stood there completely stunned. Bubbles greets them happily, "Hi Girls! Are you ok?"

They snapped out of it. Buttercup crossed her arms, as Blossom was the first to speak, "Um...are you feeling all right, Bubbles?" She asked.

"Yeah...are you back to being Bubbles again, Bubbles?" Buttercup inquired.

Bubbles just smiles at her sisters as she giggled, "Well of course I am, you two are silly."

"So um, you're all right then?" Blossom asked.

"Of course!" Bubbles giggled, "I feel fine."

As Bubbles talked to her sisters, the Rowdyruffs looked at each other for a while, till Butch jumps into the air shouting, "Best...take-down...EVER!" He and the boys cheered with excitement over what just happened.

"Yeah, those Powerpunks got their asses kicked by Blondie over there, whooooo!" Boomer cheered, as Brick smirked, crossing his arms.

"You know what that means, Boys?" Brick asked, smirking evily. Butch and Boomer looked at Brick with the same smirk. The boys flew right at the girls, pushing Blossom and Buttercup aside, surrounding Bubbles in a circle, with Boomer above her head, Butch holding her right hand, and Brick holding her left hand.

Boomer grabbed Bubbles's head, pulling her away from Boomer's brothers, and pulling her into his arms. Boomer caresses her cheek, "What do you say we go out sometime? Just you and me, Bubbles..." Boomer asked, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Bubbles blushes madly, "Uhhh..." was all she said, till Butch pulls Bubbles away from Boomer, holding her into his arms.

Butch smirked cockily at Boomer, "Yeah right, in your dreams, Boomer! I think Bubbles should me, right Bubbles?"

Bubbles blushes even redder, "Uummm..." was all she said, then Bubbles was being pulled away from Butch by Brick this time.

Brick's face was closer to Bubbles's face, holding her in his arms, "Why would Bubbles need losers like you two, when she can be with a real winner? How about it, Bubbles?"

Bubbles's cheeks flushed as bright as the color of Brick's hat, "I uh..." was all she could say. She never had boys fall for her like this before.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at eachother, confused, "Buttercup, what just happened here?" Blossom asked, rubbing her head.

Buttercup shrugs, "I have no idea, Blossom."

The Rowdyruffs pleaded Bubbles to go out with one of them, till Boomer got irritated with his brothers, "HEY! Get your own counterparts! Bubbles is my counterpart, she gets to be with me!"

Butch and Brick both glared at Boomer, "BUZZ OFF BOOMER! WHO CARES!?" Butch pushes Boomer into a building, with Butch and Brick laughing hysterically. Bubbles was completely red in the face, with her sisters completely speechless.

The End-I wanted to make this from a drawing I did and make it into a fanfic. Let me know what you think, read and review :)


End file.
